


Stop Lying

by abitofarockyroad



Series: How do you like your smut in the morning [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Enemies, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitofarockyroad/pseuds/abitofarockyroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stop lying.” He grounds out, pushing his chest into yours in his attempt to gain the upper hand. Your breathing increases instinctively from a mix of intimidation and the feeling of his warm body so close to yours but you hide it well, a shaky smile tugging at your lips. His eyes narrow at this and he turns his head to examine the computer, still holding you close so you can’t escape. You know he’s seen the memory stick when he starts speaking but you don’t give him a chance to finish. “What-“</p>
<p>Grabbing his chin you aggressively slam your lips onto his, the unbridled lust and tension seeping from both of your lips. You don’t so much as kiss, more battle for dominance as your mouths clash and pound each other’s with hot open mouthed kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Lying

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a gif submission thing we're doing on our tumblr blog in celebration of 2000 followers, if you want your own written make sure to stop by and drop a gif in our ask!   
> This is basically the reader as a stand alone type enemy working for herself for whatever reason, I didn't really think much into the specifics but that's the idea. Basically you just need to know that Steve and the reader are enemies.   
> Enjoy :D

You’re fingers tapped away quickly on the computer as you copied all the files you needed onto the memory stick you’d hastily shoved into the drive. You’re eyes flicked over the screen manically as you counted down the time in your head until you’d need to leave, until someone came for you.

The screen read _87% downloaded_ as Shields files flashed in front of you. Information you needed about the newest Avengers began downloading, The Visions face popping up finally as your time ran out, the door slamming open with a bang. You needed more time.

You click the screen off before spinning around in the office chair, your eyes meeting those of Steve Rodgers who was, to your surprise, alone. He looked only vaguely irritated as he swept his eyes over your form, taking in the situation.

He sighs and lifts his hand to his ear to press his earpiece. “It’s okay, Stark, it’s just (y/n).” His eyes don’t leave yours as he speaks and you smirk, tapping perfectly filed nails on the armrests of your chair.

“I see I’ve made a name for myself.” You purr, standing up to saunter over to him as you surreptitiously check your memory stick, its red flashing light telling you it hadn’t finished downloading. You brush your hands over his shoulders when you reach him, mock caringly straightening his clothes as your hands linger. “Rogers.” You greet.

His sharp blue eyes look down at you and just one side of his mouth quirks slightly, irritation thinly veiling the lust in his eyes, “what are you doing here, (y/n)?”

You watch in satisfaction as his light lashes flicker gently as you run your hands down his chest, it being the only sign that he responded to your touches.

“I can’t stay away from you Rogers, you know that.” You whisper in his eyes, your tongue darting out lick a slow line on the shell of his ear teasingly.

Abruptly he wraps his large hands around your arms, spinning you so you slam against the wall, a grunt escaping you as your façade drops. He’s closer now, his face looming over yours as he stares into your eyes.

“ _Stop lying.”_ He grounds out, pushing his chest into yours in his attempt to gain the upper hand. Your breathing increases instinctively from a mix of intimidation and the feeling of his warm body so close to yours but you hide it well, a shaky smile tugging at your lips. His eyes narrow at this and he turns his head to examine the computer, still holding you close so you can’t escape. You know he’s seen the memory stick when he starts speaking but you don’t give him a chance to finish. “What-“

Grabbing his chin you aggressively slam your lips onto his, the unbridled lust and tension seeping from both of your lips. You don’t so much as kiss, more battle for dominance as your mouths clash and pound each other’s with hot open mouthed kisses. 

His hands drop from your arms to your knees, yanking you into him none to gently so he’s fit snuggly between your legs as you bite and lick his lips, both panting. He uses his body to push you against the wall, holding you up as his hand unbuttons your trousers with hasty hands, slipping a hand in when there’s room.

You groan at the feeling of his fingers stroking and manipulating your clit, your head lolling back to rest against the wall as he bites your neck. “You’re so goddamn irritating…” He grunts out, his hips grinding twitching as his desire shows. A fire starts to curl in your stomach as he rubs hard and fast circles over your nub.

Gruffly he drops your legs, his hand slipping from you as he pulls at your jeans. You help him get them off quickly, along with your underwear and he wraps his hands tightly around your thighs once they’re off. He holds you tightly enough to leave bruises you think but you couldn’t really care once you’re tightly wrapped around his waist again.

You deftly undo his belt buckle and unzip his jeans, pulling his dick free from his underwear. He’s already hard in your hand as you start to pump him in your hand. His quiet grunts and heavy breathing made arousal shoot through your middle, your hips bucking into him in an attempt to bring some relief to the heat building there.

His hand shoots out to grab your wrist, making you jump slightly as he slams it into the wall beside your head, his mouth landing on yours heavily again. You both groan as he slides into you, your bottom halves fitting together with a slick movement.

You breathe into each other callously as he starts thrusting into you, his hips snapping into yours faster and faster as the pressure built between you. His skins slaps against yours as he jerks, the pleasuring growing tighter and tighter in the pit of your stomach as he insistently slams into you over and over. Your legs tremble, his hands digging deeply on the skin of your arse as he uses it to pull you closer.

His fingers find their way back to your clit and he  flicks the pads over it at the same time as his lips trail to your neck, biting down on the tender skin at the column of your throat. The sensations of pain and pleasure mix, tipping you over the edge, the ball of pressure bursting.

You moan long and low into his ear, whispering his name as you cum and he groans when he hears it, following you soon after. His head falls onto your shoulder as you both pant, riding out your orgasms and soaking in the calm that washes over you, his sweaty forehead pressing into you. Once he catches his breath he drops your legs, placing a hand on the wall next to you to regain his composure as you both pull your trousers back on and right yourselves.

You run a hand through your hair, shoot him a grin as you move back to the computer, your memory stick finally finished copying the files. He stares at you with a light frown playing on his face but a small smirk still breaking through. He shakes his head as he watches you pop the memory stick in your pocket, seemingly not bothered about stopping you anymore. 

"Thanks for the help, Captain." You croon, heading over to him with your hands on your hips, enjoying the slight ache you felt from his bruising fingers as you moved. He looks away from you and huffs, his lips still pulled up though he tried to sound serious. 

"You know I can't let you go with that." You grin, placing a light, lingering kiss on his jaw before turning and heading to the window you'd climbed in from, swinging your hips a bit more than usual.

As you're half hanging out of the window you turn back to give Steve one last wink, catching his now softer eyes taking in you figure as you leave. "Don't worry, no one will have to know."

You give him one last look before you slip out the window, out into the night with a satisfied smirk on your face.


End file.
